


Torment

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mutant Hunting, My usual stuff, Pain, Tears, mutual comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Who did this to you?





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Request!

The darkness enveloping the hotel room, which was supposed to be your home for the next few days, let the thoughts swirl openly in your head, clear and unmoved by the overwhelming reality. You considered it a protective wall shielding you from the flood of hate and despair roaming freely beyond its range.

But during that one night, it filled you with nothing but a sense of hostility and uneasiness. Sitting on a cheap mattress, you let your hand wander on the sheets yellowed by the cigarette smoke until your fingertips met the cold fabric of the pillow that Logan was usually resting his head on.

You closed your eyes, feeling the burning sensation under your eyelids and tried to fight off all the unwanted scenarios that were developing in your head. It was dangerously late and it wasn't like him to leave you alone for so long, especially during the night. But on that day, everything felt unfamiliar, including him and you. The connection between you suddenly broke, as if someone cut the cord attaching your minds and hearts together. You argued about something trivial, so insignificant that you couldn't recall what it was. After the exchange of a few bitter words, Logan left, slamming the door on his way out.

Looking for him wasn't an option. Logan knew damn well how to hide when he wanted to be left alone and he wasn't one to play silly love games so you knew that all the possible movements were reduced to patiently waiting for him. Hoping he gets back.

You sighed, hiding your face in your hands. It would normally take much more than a mere fight to leave you in such a bad condition but given the fact that people were still hunting for mutants on the streets, and the only person you could trust in this rotten world was slowly drifting away from you, it was perfectly understandable that your mind opened the gates for very unpleasant thoughts.

You were one step away from grabbing your jacket and going out, just to get away from that stale motel air when you heard the click of the door lock. The sound of familiar heavy steps filled the tiny corridor. Logan stopped in front of the bedroom and you knew he was just trying to gather strength to talk to you. Finally, he walked inside and unceremoniously opened the drawer in his nightstand and took one of his cigars. He sat down in an armchair, seemingly relaxed, but you knew it was just a show. He searched the pockets of a worn out leather jacket, the smell of which brought back the best memories connected to Charles's mansion. The corner of your mouth slightly moved, but you did not have the energy to smile. He pulled out the lighter and lit the cigar. The flame illuminated his face for a brief moment, highlighting the exhaustion that had made him look centuries old. But it didn't bother you as much as the fresh, poorly healing scars stretching from his forehead, miraculously avoiding his eye and ending somewhere under the hairline near his ear.

"Who did this to you?" you asked, getting up from the mattress and taking a few cautious steps toward him. He looked at you in a way that you did not recognize and immediately stopped you in your tracks. The smoke that blew out of his mouth effectively prevented you from taking a closer look at his wounds.

"I'm fine," he assured you.

"You don't look--"

"I said I'm fine," he insisted, staring right into your eyes.

You turned your face towards the window, rendering your effort to talk with him useless. You crossed your arms on your chest, feeling the piercing cold of an unknown origin taking over your whole body.

With your lips pressed together, you looked at the city through the slits in the dirty blinds. It looked so serene that it was difficult for you to believe that the darkness was temporarily hiding the anti mutant posters hanging on the walls of buildings.

The silence was suddenly disturbed by the engine of an old car, which was approaching the hotel. You held your breath, listening carefully, ready to gather the necessary things at any moment, and disappear within a minute, as has been the case many times, but the driver did not stop in the parking lot. He passed a few blocks and disappeared at the far away intersection.

However, while passing the building, the light of its headlights fell into the room and reflected in the wet stains on your cheeks, finally making them visible for Logan. He set down the cigar and immediately got up from his seat.

"Look, fuck, I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling you in for a hug. His right hand moved up and down your back as if trying to comfort you, and the other one was entangled in your hair.

In the tenderness of his touch, you realized that he was never, in fact, mad at you. He was enraged by the whole situation you found yourselves into and instead of opening up to you, he'd chosen to bottle those feelings up and let them explode at the most inconvenient moment.

His hand moved to your neck, bringing you even closer and allowing him to rest his forehead against yours. You felt his warm breath brushing over your skin, filling you with enthusiasm. He stroked your cheek with his thumb and the corner of your lips slowly drew upwards.

Just like, without any words, you were at peace with him again and little else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
